The effect of male circumcision has been widely recognized in reducing the transmission of HIV. Mr. Jianzhong Shang has previously invented a disposable circumcision apparatus that utilizes upper and lower blades that join to form a circular clamp, the blades staggered from one another, so as to minimize pain resulting from skin clamping during the procedure. This technique has been improved over the years to further ensure the convenience, safety, and effectiveness of this operation on a wide range of patients. This circumcision apparatus is the present standard in circumcision surgery.
The disposable circumcision device mentioned above comprises a fixture device (exterior ring) and balanus ferrule (interior ring), which are made of hard, non-toxic medical plastics. A patient may experience pain and discomfort during surgery as a result of the hard, circular clamp and balanus ferrule directly contacting the prepuce.
One problem with the prior art circumcision device mentioned above is the possibility of dropping the device during the procedure, which may directly lead to bleeding. Additionally, a patient may be fearful of such an accidental during the circumcision procedure and cause unnecessary mental anguish prior to the procedure. Some have attempted to reduce the chances of dropping a circumcision apparatus during the procedure by using scalariform detent blocks at each end of the circumcision apparatus, so as to prevent the accidental opening of the fixture device that may lead to dropping the entire apparatus. The current Shanghuan Brand circumcision apparatus uses this technique.
It would be desirable to avoid the pain and discomfort associated with the prepuce being in direct contact with the circular blades of the fixture device and balanus ferrule.